


Through the Eyes of a Civilian

by Bravsoul



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravsoul/pseuds/Bravsoul
Summary: When someone gets sent into the world of Remnant, they either go to Beacon Academy to become a hunter, go back in time to stop certain events from happening or something else. However, there was one difference between me and those that were sent here. They had prior knowledge to certain events that are to come. I don't. So what the hell is a person like me suppose to do to stop anything?! I'll tell you one thing.Try not to fuck things up is what! Seriously, I've seen guys do better than me. And they were just characters from another story! Ugh, what did I do to deserve this...?





	Through the Eyes of a Civilian

**Author's Note:**

> Sup. I honestly didn't think I would write my first fic in the RWBY fandom. I don't even know much about the fandom itself, but after reading enough fics and researching the RWBY series got me interested into writing this little tidbit. Now, a bit of a warning to you readers. I don't know most of what happened in the world of RWBY. I only have some knowledge to what had happened but it's not enough to be 'legit' in a way, so some OOC incoming as the tag doth says. Also, this was written in the middle of the night soooo... Yeah. 
> 
> In any case, I do hope you enjoy this and I'll see you guys at the end.

Do you believe in the afterlife?

 

Actually, let me ask a different question.

 

Do you believe that there’s another life out there waiting for us after we die?

 

I didn’t believe it at first as I find it kinda stupid. I mean, if we die that’s it. There’s nothing else out there other than darkness. Or how about that other world theory that’s been going about? How there’s another world for you to live your life after your death. It sounds ridiculous sure, and just down right preposterous. At least, that’s what I thought at first.

 

When I woke up, I was in darkness. Like literally in darkness. After seeing the darkness around me, I immediately knew how I got here and felt the sadness within me grew. I knew that there were so many things in life that I wanted to do before I passed. But, it was not meant to be. Just as I was about to close my eyes and just float in the darkness forever, something bright had shine through the darkness. I had to cover my eyes in order not to get blinded by the light. I was then greeted by a ball of light that spoke in a rather high-pitched voice.

 

Seriously, just hearing it speak to me is just grating to say the least.

 

Nevertheless, they gave me the chance to live again in another world so that I could the things I didn’t get to do before. At first, I wanted to just stay in the darkness and just sleep away for the rest of eternity. It sounded nice really. No one trying to nag you into doing this or that and no one really yelling at you for doing a horrible job. But that ball of light was really persistent for some reason and kept offering me things that didn’t really seem beneficial to me. Eventually, I gave in to the ball of light and agree, with the exception that I keep my memory intact.

 

They didn’t seem to mind and the next thing I knew, everything around me changed and I lost conscious.

 

After some time had passed, I woke up in a strange forest with really tall trees surrounding me. There were leaves dwindling towards the ground from the trees and I could see the wildlife just everywhere. If I had one thing to say about this place, it looked like a good place for a picnic. However, that’s not the point.

 

Like anyone that’s been teleported to a new world in every other manga, I was confused as to where I am currently. This place does look like one of those forests you’d see on television on a nature documentary. Still, I had to go somewhere instead of just standing around. I picked a direction and headed on down that path. As I walked, I decided to pat myself down to see if I had something on me or if I still some things on me from the other world.

 

I pulled out my phone, to I found it transformed into a far more advanced piece of technology, my wallet(very useful to have), a weird piece of block and then a pen. Now obviously, I still had my clothes on me since I passed on with those on. Currently, I’m wearing my red shirt with stripes, blue jeans and my loafers. A bit weird if you asked my since I was wearing something completely different, but hey, I’ll take what I can get.

 

Now, for the items that were with me. The block was weird, at least physically. I mean, it could very well be some kind of gadget that looks the way it is. And the pen that was on me… it just looks like a regular pen. But there’s something about it that seems familiar. The engravings on the pen looked like ancient Greek and judging by the way it’s saying… I have no god damn clue what it says.

 

Eh, I’ll figure it out later.

 

I continued walking down the direction I picked, noting the forest trees around me. It’s just what I said earlier, it looked like a nice day out for picnic. The leaves were dwindling down, the flowers were blooming, there was a large dark creature prowling about and looking at me… Wait, what was that last part again?

 

**“ROOOOOAAAARRRRR!!!”**

 

“Oh shit!”

 

I bolted in the opposite direction of the creature and I could hear it chasing at me if the noises from behind were of any indication. I took a moment to glance behind me to get a better look at it or at least tried to. The beast’s body was dark, its upper body was huge in compared to a regular bear, it wore a white mask that had horns or something and tt had the body of a bear with razor sharp claws and teeth. _‘So, I’m in the world of Remnant, huh? Shit, I don’t even know a damn thing about the fandom other than shit goes down during the Vytal festival! Why did that ball of light send me here?! I thought people who knew more about the world would be sent here!’_

 

**“ROOOAAARRR!!!”**

 

The bear-like Grimm suddenly increased its speed and my eyes widen at the threat now gaining on me. _‘Okay, keep calm. You know that Grimm are attracted to negative emotions. Kinda like the Unversed in the Kingdom Hearts universe or was that-? Focus, damn it! Now, it has the body of a bear. That much is obvious, but how do you fight one?! The only I know how is to_ NOT _pick a fight with one!’_ A light bulb went off in my head. _‘Hold on, if it has the body of a bear, then it must have features of a bear as well! Right! Let’s see how much I know about fighting bears!’_ With that thought in mind, I banked a right at the nearest tree. I hopped over some dead trees as I ran and ducked under logs. All the while dodging some strikes coming my way. I could feel my head losing a few strands of hair but hey, as long as I life I don’t care. Eventually, I was able to lose it when I first slide under a hole in one of the trees.

 

I had hoped to lose it during that ordeal but the Grimm just obliterated the tree in one strike. Well, at least I know it’s a lot stronger than a normal bear. With a renew fear of the bear Grimm, I doubled the pace.

 

* * *

**Thirty minutes later**

 

Okay, this is getting ridiculous.

 

I had literally made the bear Grimm go through several different traps that were already in place and yet this thing still. WON’T. GO. DOWN! It went through several trees that had fallen down on it, fell into a pit of spikes that somehow was there, a branch whacking it in the face and the list goes on! Just how durable is this Grimm?! I looked back to the Grimm to see the damage. That is to say, there was no damage. It didn’t even looked fazed by the shit it had to go through. Suddenly, I felt my whole body losing gravity and I felt the world around me rotating violently.

 

When I had stopped rolling, I felt a slight headache and a minor concussion going on, but other than that I’m going to feel sore in the morning. That is, if I’m alive from all this.

 

I made to stand up and winced at the sudden pain that jolted through me. I looked down to see my ankle bleeding from a large cut. “Shit… Welp, I’m fucked.” However, even when I thought of this morbid thought, I didn’t want this place to be the place where I die. No, I’m going to live!

 

I’m going to get through this hell and make it to tomorrow!

 

…

 

…

 

I fucking hate myself right now.

 

Quickly shaking my head, I quickly rummage through my pockets to see if I had anything useful and the only thing I picked up was the bloody pen. I wanted to go through my pockets one more time since I figured the pen wouldn’t do much good in this situation. However, I wasn’t able to search my pockets more thoroughly as the bear Grimm was now upon me. With a growl, it leaped up in the air and lunged at me with its claws ready to dissect me. I yelled out a battle cry and lunged the pen at the Grimm, knowing if I’m going down, I’m taking the thing with me.

 

So bring it on!

 

* * *

**??? **

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

Owwwww… mother, are you there? Your son would really like some pancakes if you please… Wait, what?!

 

I jolted up and immediately regretted doing that. It felt like something was driving drills into my brain and into my chest. It just felt painful and I wanted to stop. Fortunately it went away shortly and I was able to relax. I looked down at myself to see bandages covering my chest. I gingerly rubbed the bandages as if they were a parasite. “I’m alive…? Heh, I must be really lucky then.” I mutter to myself.

 

I then had a look around to see that I’m in some kind of infirmary. What with the medical cabinets, curtains and beds about, if that didn’t gave it away. Yup, looks like what you would find anywhere really. “How did I get here anyways? I remember I was facing the bear Grimm but… what happened after that?” An answer came to me in the form of a noise and I turned to find the door leading into the infirmary open. When they came in, my eyes widen at the sight.

 

She… She was beautiful.

 

Like, holy hell.

 

The way her hair moved, her figure, her everything… it was just wonderful that I suddenly forgotten how to breath. Although, there was something familiar about her that I can’t put my finger on. While the school uniform she was wearing was a clear indication that she’s a student of some academy, it was her face that seemed familiar. And that hair color… Ugh, was remembering things always a pain?

 

While I was contemplating about her familiarity, I didn’t realize that she had gotten close to me that she was right up to my face. I yelped out and hit my head on the back of the well. “Owww. Not what I wanted.”

 

“Um,” The girl spoke as I held my head in pain. “Are you alright…?”

 

I nodded albeit slowly, “Yeah. I’m fine. Just… regretted doing that. Ahem… Where am I exactly?”

 

“Oh, uh. You’re at Beacon Academy.”

 

“Beacon…?”

 

“Yup! And you’re looking at the future Huntress of the next generation!”

 

…

 

…

 

I couldn’t even look at her seriously if she’s doing that pose. I really couldn’t. I started to chuckle at her display and it soon turn into laughter. I looked at her through my tear-stained eyes to see her face starting to turn pink. “Okay… okay.” I gave out some last minute chuckle before I calmed down, “I apologize for that. Not many people would do what you did there. Mostly, it would be the people on TV.”  
  
“I-I know!” She didn’t elaborate further and her face turned a bit more red.

 

I smiled at the girl’s expression. It just seemed so innocent, I couldn’t help but smile at it. Now, for the real deal. “So, want to tell me how I got here?”

 

The girl’s face returned to its original color as she addressed me. “Oh, right. I should’ve mentioned that earlier. You were attacked by an Ursa Major. When we first saw you, you were running around the forest with the Grimm on your tail. We thought you were goner when we saw it lunge at you. But you managed to survive. Which is surprising really.”

 

“Oh, so that’s what happened to me? Wait, ‘we’?”

 

“Yeah, me and my team. I’m the team leader of STRQ, Summer Rose!”

 

…

 

…

 

Keep it together here. For now, just go with the plot.

 

She noted my silence for her to continue. “Anyways, we hurried over here to get you looked at and now, we’re here.” She ended with a flourish of her arms.

 

Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to have some moments in my mind for a bit.

 

~~~

 

_If I remember correctly, team STRQ is the team in Beacon Academy. They then went through some shit that practically caused some widespread chain of effects that would eventually lead to Vale’s destruction. I may not know what sort of events that would lead up to it, but I remember some parts of the series that are crucial. Now for the people as of now._

 

_Summer Rose: The mother of Ruby Rose and technically Yang Xiao Long. The second wife of Taiyang Xiao Long_

 

_Taiyang Xiao Long: The father of Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose._

 

_Raven Branwen: The mother of Yang Xiao and the first wife of Taiyang Xiao Long._

 

_Qrow Branwen: the brother of Raven Branwen and twin._

 

_Raven and Qrow had infiltrated Beacon Academy for their tribe in order to research on Hunters and how to defeat them while Taiyang and Summer joined Beacon on their own will. At least, that’s what I think. Taiyang had married to Raven and gave birth to Yang before taking off back to her tribe, leaving Taiyang to take care of Yang. Summer stepped in to take care of Yang and soon after was married to him. Qrow had stayed behind to care for the kids before Summer had passed on, now leaving Qrow and Taiyang to take care of both Ruby and Yang._

 

_I’m not sure if that’s how the series went but that’s seemed to be how the canon goes. Or at least, that’s what people having been saying and writing about. Man, I really should’ve watched RWBY before coming here. But nevermind that now! And besides, kinda already too late for regrets._

 

_I wonder what changes will come after I was brought here. I mean, in all of the fanfics I’ve read about RWBY, there’s going to be some major changes here or it could all be a letdown and I’m only here as a background character. In all or every other fics, the MC would join Beacon Academy as a means to change the outcome or mitigate the damage that would eventually happen. But… do I really want to go through with this?_

 

_I mean, come on. Let’s be real here. I was brought to this world in order to live out my life the way I want to. To do the things I’d never got to do. Sure, the world will go down and everyone will/might die, but come on! An opportunity to live life freely doesn’t come often! Especially a second life! And-!_

 

“Hello?”

 

~~~

 

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to face Summer. She had a concerned look as she was looking at me. “I… I’m fine. I was just thinking on something heavy is all.”

 

“Ah, well. We all made bad choices here and there, but hey!” She gestured to her and me. “We meet each other! So that’s good in my book!”

 

“Heh, true enough.”

 

I didn’t feel like asking what was she doing there as I knew what anyone that is a hunter in training would be doing in the world of Remnant. “Wait, I just remembered something. What happened to the pen I had? And everything else that I had?”

 

“Oh, they’re right here.” I looked over to where she was pointing and I saw my things on the dresser. I looked over my things to see if everything was here. My wallet? Check. My phone? Check. The block and pen? Well, the block is here… But where did the pen go? “Say Summer? Where did my pen go?”

 

“Pen? What pen?”

 

“You know, small writing thing with ink in it?”

 

“I know what a pen is. It wasn’t there when we rescued you.”

 

“Not there? What do you mean not there? I had it on me when I was attacked.”

 

“You did? Then what’s that?”

 

With a raised eyebrow, I looked over me bed to find a sword that oddly looked like the one Percy Jackson had in the movies. “What the hell?! Where did that come from?”

 

“You don’t know? You had it on you when we rescued you.”

 

“Wait, so the pen that I had turn into a sword?!”

 

“It did?!”

 

Er, maybe I should’ve said that in my mind. “Uh, it did. I’m not sure how it works. Hell, I didn’t even know it could do that.” For some weird reason, she picked up the sword that was besides my bed and started stroking it. “Uhhhhh… Actually, never mind. I don’t want to know.” I think I might know where Ruby gets her weapon’s fetish now… Haaa, like mother like daughter I guess. This is going to take a while.

 

* * *

Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy, was drinking his coffee as he looked out the window that oversees Vale. He’d heard that team STRQ had found someone fighting against a Grimm in Emerald Forest. How and why that person was there, he hadn’t the faintest idea. Currently, he’s resting in the infirmary and the nurses there informed him that he’ll make a full recovery. He had later thanked team STRQ for saving the person and had them head back to their dorm as classes were canceled.

 

He had pondered why the person thought it was a good idea to go for a walk in the Emerald Forest, especially on the first day of a new semester. Even if the person in question had no Aura to protect himself. Now he had to hold back on a day to where the new semester would begin.

 

_DING!_

 

Speaking of which…

 

Ozpin turned around to see the very person he was just thinking about come out of the elevator. “Ah, it’s good to see you about. How are your injuries?”

 

“I’ve been… better.” He lifted his shirt and pointed at the bandages. “Still hurts to move a bit but it shouldn't be too bad. At least, that’s what the nurses were saying.”

 

“Well that’s good to hear. However, I do have one thing in mind that’s been bugging me.”

 

“Which is…?”

 

Ozpin didn’t say anything at at and opted to go sit back down at his desk. He gestured to the person a seat and they did so, “I’ve heard that the Emerald Forest is a nice time out for a walk today.”

 

A groan. “Look, I didn’t realize that I was in the Emerald Forest. I was just… out having a walk is all.”

 

“A… walk?”

 

“...While I know it may sound ridiculous, it’s the truth.”

 

“Even when it’s on the first day of a new semester?”

 

* * *

Well isn’t this a bitch to deal with.

 

Not only am I dealing with Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy and part of a secret society against Salem, I’m also under suspicion of wanting to disturb the first day of Beacon Academy. How far in time did I get sent to anyways!?

 

Nevermind all that! Just play it cool and I should be fine.

 

“Wait, it’s the first day? I didn’t even know.”

 

“Yes, well we had all sorts of plan that we wanted to go through. But…”

 

“...I deeply apologize for disturbing the school. I’ll be on my way.”

 

Welp, time to hit the old dusty road.

 

“Just a moment young man.”

 

God dammit.

 

I turned around hesitantly. Ozpin, still drinking his coffee, looked at me with that critical gaze of his. “While the school has been delayed for just one day, I was hoping that you would... remedy that particular problem.”

 

…

 

...Why do I have a funny feeling about this?

 

* * *

It was from there that soon found himself in Beacon amongst the students. He himself was later known to the people as ‘The Hunter Tactician’. Instead of the usual strength and speed that normal Hunters possess, he possess an intellectual mind that surpasses the normal human. It was him that lead the world of Remnant into a new era.

 

However, it would be long before he reaches that title. For now, this was just start of his legacy.

 

The start of Danny Beltory's story.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it really? I know it's not one of my finer works, but we all start somewhere. If this does gain some attention, I might consider continuing this. Hell, I even have some ideas I want to put into this. But let's just first see where this goes. 
> 
> I'll see you guys later!
> 
> Edit (4/10/2019): I feel like I should clarify on this in case if anyone didn't get it the first time. The intro starts off with the MC waking up after an unexplained death. He then was greeted by an unnamed ball of light that offered him a chance to return to life. Upon returning to life, he got lost in the Emerald Forest, to which he had the unfortunate experience of running into an Ursa Major. He lead it through a wild goose chase, hoping that it would lose interest in him.
> 
> Turns out, that didn't work and the MC was forced to act against it. 
> 
> Once that's done, MC passed out and ended up in Beacon Academy's infirmary, where he meet Summer Rose. At that point, he realized that he traveled back in the past to where team STRQ is formed. He later meet Headmaster Ozpin and was forced to study there to make up for making every student skip the first day of the semester. There was only one problem... 
> 
> He doesn't even have Aura!


End file.
